By The Seat Of Your Pants
"By The Seat of Your Pants" 'es el septuagésimo octavo episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el vigésimo cuarto y último de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio El televisor se enciende para mostrar a Cuddles y Giggles a punto de competir en una carrera de natación. Flippy se sienta en una silla mientras Lumpy trae un trozo de queso y un pelador de papas en un plato. Desafortunadamente, The Mole dispara su pistola para dar inicio a la carrera y causa que Flippy enloquezca. Agarrando el pelador de papas, él corta un trozo de piel de Lumpy. Al darse cuenta del peligro en que se encuentra, Lumpy intenta escapar por una ventana, que Flippy cierra encima de él. Lumpy logra liberarse quitándose la piel de su torso y sus piernas. Él saca su piel, que ahora se asemeja a un par de pantalones, de la ventana. La herida revela a Flippy tratando de atraparlo, por lo que huye. Segundos más tarde, una mariposa aterriza en la mano de Flippy y lo hace volver a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, Lumpy intenta ponerse su piel de nuevo y se tropieza en una lavandería. Arroja su piel en una lavadora, pero se encoge hasta parecer calzoncillos de natación. Sin embargo, Lumpy ve a Disco Bear en la televisión, a punto de competir en la competición de natación, y obtiene otra idea. Russell, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear y Lumpy aparecen más tarde en la piscina para el próximo evento. Flippy es visto sentado con el público, levantando una bandera. Como Lumpy se prepara para bucear, se pone las gafas y The Mole dispara su pistola, que causa que Flippy enloquesca de nuevo. Después de una inmersión rápida, Lumpy sale a la superficie para encontrar a Flippy enloquecido, con todo el público masacrado (excepto Handy, al cual le corta las piernas). Al otro extremo de la piscina, Flippy se abalanza sobre Lumpy. Sin embargo, Flippy rebota por los calzoncillos de Lumpy se empala en el asta de una bandera. Dolorosamente trata de volver a subir. Frenéticamente tratando de enviar a Flippy abajo, Lumpy baja la bandera y termina matándolo. Mientras Lumpy saluda, sus calzoncillos se deslizan por sus piernas. Moraleja "Put your pants on one leg at a time." (Ponte los pantalones una pierna a la vez). Muertes #Flaky es cortada a la mitad. '(Fuera de Pantalla). #Nutty se ahoga. (Fuera de Pantalla). #Toothy y Truffles son decapitados. (Fuera de Pantalla). #Giggles es empalada por un palo. (Fuera de Pantalla). #La cabeza de Sniffles es cortada a la mitad. (Fuera de Pantalla). #Un elefante y muchos Generic Tree Friends son asesinados por Flippy. (Fuera de Pantalla). #Flippy es empalado en el asta de una bandera y destripado por Lumpy. Heridas #La piel del torso y las piernas de Lumpy es arrancada. #Las piernas de Handy son cortadas por Flippy. Errores #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces, a veces durante escenas continuas. #Nutty y Truffles no aparecen en la audiencia, pero cuando Lumpy sale del agua se puede ver uno de los brazos de Nutty en el agua y la cabeza de Truffles a un lado de la piscina. #Lumpy no mancha el agua con sangre al sumergirse. #Lumpy no siente dolor al caminar a pesar de que la piel de sus pies también fue arrancada. #Cuando las piernas de Handy son cortadas, sus huesos no se pueden ver. #Cuando Flippy mata a todos, Sniffles y Handy son vistos más cerca de él, cuando en realidad ellos estaban en el lado más alejado del asiento. #Cuando Lumpy se pone las gafas para nadar, al lado esta Disco Bear, quien no tiene una oreja en esa escena. #En el inicio Giggles aparece como competidora, pero después aparece como un espectadora. #Es imposible que la masacre de Flippy haya ocurrido en 2 segundos. #Flippy no podría saltar en el agua debido a que la piscina es muy profunda. #Flippy no podría haber rebotado demasiado en los calzoncillos de Lumpy como para que llegue hasta la punta de una bandera. # Curiosidades *Éste es el primer episodio de 2013. *El texto del inicio "For Max" (para Max) se debe a que el episodio fue hecho a petición de un fan con el mismo nombre. *Las líneas de las paredes y los tornillos que aparecen mientras Lumpy y Flippy están viendo televisión son los mismos, pero están en diferentes lugares en el guión gráfico. *También el guión gráfico muestra a Cuddles con Petunia en lugar de Giggles. *Ésta es la primera vez que un arma es vista en un episodio de Happy Tree Friends. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios donde Flippy enloquece más de una vez. *La cabeza de Truffles aparece en uno de los lados de la piscina, haciendo ésta su segunda muerte. *Éste es el segundo episodio de Internet que sobreviven Disco Bear y Russell. Los primeros son Stayin' Alive (Disco Bear) y Can't Stop Coffin (Russell). *Éste es uno de los episodios donde Flippy no puede matar a Lumpy. Los otros son Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow y Remains to be Seen. *Éste es el primer episodio desde Keepin' it Reel donde Flippy mata a Flaky (10 años de diferencia entre ambos episodios). *La herida de Handy de Class Act se repite. *Al parecer, Handy es el único que sobrevivió al ataque de Flippy, siendo uno de los pocos que sobrevive al ataque de Flippy. *La herida de Lumpy es similar a la muerte de Giggles en Doggone It y la herida de Petunia en Read 'em and Weep. *Disco Bear aparece con los ojos cerrados a lo largo del episodio. *Ésta es la cuarta vez que Flippy muere mientras está en estado enloquecido. *Ésta es la tercera aparición de Disco Bear en la tercera temporada. Esto hace a Splendid, Lifty y Shifty los personajes con menos apariciones. *Extrañamente, nadie nota que Lumpy perdió la piel de su torso y piernas. *La muerte de Sniffles es similar a la muerte de Mime en See You Later, Elevator. *Ésta es la primera vez que Flippy mata a Truffles. *Éste es el único episodio de la tercera temporada donde Disco Bear aparece sin Splendid. *Flippy es el último personaje en morir en la tercera temporada. *Éste es el último episodio de la tercera temporada. *Es la tercera vez que Flippy falla en un intento de matar a Lumpy, las demas veces fueron en Remains to be Seen y Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *Es uno de los casos donde se muestran armas en el show. En este caso una pistola de arranque. *Ésta es la segunda vez que aparece un mensaje antes del episodio. La primera vez fue en We're Scrooged. *Flippy mata a Truffles en este episodio. Esto hace que Flippy y Lumpy y muy probablemente Splendid hayan sido los únicos personajes que lo mataron. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:By The Seat Of Your Pants Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Cameo de Truffles Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios con un Asesino Categoría:Episodios escritos por Kenn Navarro Categoría:Episodios escritos por Warren Graff Categoría:Episodios 2013 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Flippy/Fliqpy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy